<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roter Drachen by SchmokSchmok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436293">Roter Drachen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok'>SchmokSchmok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, F/M, Past Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavender verliert ihren Drachen aus den Augen, aber Cedric hat sie schließlich auch immer wiedergefunden.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lavender Brown/Cedric Diggory</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roter Drachen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>entstanden für den <a href="https://my-glitterfee.livejournal.com/118613.html">foreverland adventskalender 2014</a></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <strong>CN: Charaktertod</strong><br/></p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><em>A kite above a graveyard</em><br/>
[<a href="https://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=269878#t269878">#_1704</a>]</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sie sitzt im feucht-kalten Gras und hält eine Schnur in der Hand, die weit nach oben in den Himmel reicht. (Weil er <em>mit mir zusammen kannst du fliegen</em> gesagt hat, aber nie mit Dir geflogen ist.)</p><p>Sie dreht die Schnur zwischen ihren Fingern, wohl bedacht, sie nicht loszulassen. (Weil Du ihm zeigen willst, dass Du auch ohne in fliegen kannst.)</p><p>Ihr Blick wandert nach oben, die Schnur entlang, gen grauen Himmel und stürmische Wolken. Der Wind fegt um sie und treibt ihr Haare ins Gesicht und Tränen in die Augen. Regen setzt ein. (Bei so einem Wetter, weißt Du, ist er am liebsten geflogen. Und er hat Dich dabei zusehen lassen. Mit Versprechungen im Hinterkopf.)</p><p>Regentropfen fallen ihr in die Augen und sie kneift sie zusammen, um den roten Flecken am Himmel erspähen zu können, der so weit über ihr schwebt, dass sie ihn manchmal aus den Augen verliert. (So wie ihn, wenn er trotz gelber Uniform in Regenmassen verschwindet und Du Minuten später überrascht feststellst, dass er an einer vollkommen anderen Stelle wieder auftaucht.)</p><p>Sie findet ihren Drachen weit, weit hinter sich wieder. Sieht, wie er vom Sturm hin und her gerissen wird, und dennoch an ihrem Teil der Schnur keinen Unterschied bemerkt, weil alles viel zu weit weg ist. (So wie er viel zu weit weg ist. Ohne Dich fliegt. Ohne Dich. <em>Ohnedich</em>.)</p><p>Nach einer Weile setzt sie sich auf ihre linke Hand und hält mit der rechten noch immer die Schnur fest. Will nicht loslassen. Will nicht geh'n. (Er hat Dir schließlich versprochen, dass er mit Dir fliegen geht. Wenn es regnet und stürmt und kalt ist und neblig, dann geht er mit Dir fliegen.)</p><p>»Wo bleibt er denn?«, murmelt sie, als es so kalt wird, dass sie zu frieren und zittern beginnt. Ihre linke Hand, auf der sie bis eben noch gesessen hat, zieht ihr Jäckchen enger um ihre Schultern. (Du weißt ja, dass er Dir nie den Arm um die Schultern gelegt hat, weil er zu überrascht von der Faszination Deiner hastig gesprochenen Worte war.)</p><p>Sie zieht die Beine unter ihrem Körper hervor und platziert sie vorsichtig vor sich, während sich ihre Kleidung mit Regen vollsaugt und immer schwerer an ihrer Haut klebt. (Er soll Dich wärmen und den Stoff von Deinem Körper schieben.)</p><p>Die Schnur rutscht aus dem Griff ihres kleinen Fingers. Sie spürt das Ende an ihrer kalten, nassen Handfläche. Ihre Finger sind gelblich-weiß und schmerzen schrecklich. (Du feuerst ihn an, als er landet und auf Dich zukommt. Aber bevor er Dich zu sich ziehen kann, um Dir auf den Besen zu helfen, entschließt er sich anders und sagt <em>nicht jetzt, du fällst noch, wenn es so stark regnet</em>.)</p><p>Sie lässt die Schnur los und der Drachen fliegt weg. Und sie bleibt ganz allein zurück. (Ein roter Drachen über dem Friedhof und Du sitzt vor Cedrics Grab, weil Du ohne ihn nicht fliegen kannst.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>